The Drunk, the Hime, and the Child
by Brii-sama
Summary: Sequel to The Drunk and The Hime. Neji wants a child. What does his uncle have planned?
1. Chapter 1

Woo! The sequel to 'The Drunk and The Hime'! Who's kick-ass!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. I do own Hana, Irihi, Aiji and Itsu.

Warnings: Yaoi, violence, sex, m-preg, weirdness, so on.

Chapter One: Watashi Nagai tameni ato Ko. Nimo, za Kisoutengai…Hana Bi-pu? (I Long for a Child. Also, the Bizarre…Nose-Beep?)

"Mmmm…Lee, knock it off. It's too early."

"Neji-koi, you have to get up."

"I don't want to."

"Then I'll have to make you."

"…! Lee! Stop that! I want to sleep!"

"You brought this upon yourself, Neji-koi."

"Ah! Lee! All right, all right! I'm up!" The bushy-browed man grinned and scooted back up to a slightly pouting Neji. He kissed his lover/husbands forehead lovingly.

"You look so cute when you pout, Neji-koi." The Hyuuga blushed slightly and kissed him back. He pressed against the taller male and nuzzled into his chest, inhaling the scent that was Lee. He smelled woodsy and safe. Trailing a finger along one of the many scars his lover had, he sighed sadly.

"Neji-koi? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Lee."

"Are you regretting marrying me?" More shocked than he had ever been, Neji tilted his head to stare at Lee, mouth open.

"Where the _Hell_ did you get an idea like that? I've never been more happy in my life!"

"Then why are you sad?" The Hyuuga flinched and went back to resting on Lee's chest.

"I just…I want so much to be able to give you a child. I feel like I'm failing you somehow by not being able to bear a child for you." Now it was Lee's turn to look shocked.

"Neji-koi…you could never fail me. I'll admit I want a child, but if I had to choose between having a child and having you, I would choose you in a heartbeat. I love you very much, and nothing will ever change that." Neji smiled happily and burrowed further into Lee's protective arms. After a few more minutes of cuddling, Lee forced them both out of bed.

"We have to meet up with Hiashi-san today. I think he wanted to tell you something." Selecting a clean outfit for himself and Lee, Neji glanced over his shoulder.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Mind what?"

"If my uncle and I have a private talk."

"Of course not! I can play with Hinata's son, Itsu." The brunette nodded in thought as he dressed.

"That's right. He's almost five, isn't he?" Lee nodded and pulled on his green spandex uniform. Neji rolled his eyes and shook his head, grinning. Lee loved that outfit to death. Even though he had lost a bit of Gai-ness over the years, he had retained the outfit. The leg warmers were dark blue now instead of florescent orange. The outfit, however, was still the same. Neji had become an expert at getting it off. And it only took him a year to find the tiny, tiny zipper in the back. The two made a quick breakfast (fruit, toast and honey and orange juice) and left their house together. The house next to theirs was Naruto's. After he, Gaara and Sasuke had married (it had been an interesting wedding), they moved in next to Neji and Lee. Gaara turned over being Kazekage to Kankurou, who took it in stride. At the moment, Naruto and Gaara were curled up together on the porch swing.

"Good morning you two!"

"Good morning Naruto. Gaara." The sand nin grunted a reply and went back to nuzzling Naruto's hair. The blonde reached up to pet him, still smiling.

"Where are you two headed so early in the morning?"

"We're going to go see my uncle. He said he wanted to see me for something." Naruto nodded, shifting a bit so he was in a better position to begin making out with Gaara.

"Have fun." The couple nodded and left the pair to their own devices.

"Oi! I walk away for five minutes and you two start sucking each others faces!"

**I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME BECAUSE I AM JUST A LINE**

"Oji-san!" Hiashi looked up from playing with his grandson and smiled.

"Ah, Neji-kun!" Hinata, whom had been repairing her son's pants, looked up and smiled.

"It's so nice to see you again, Neji-onii-chan. And you too, Lee-onii-chan." Neji bent down to kiss Hinata's forehead. Lee repeated the action and picked up his nephew.

"Lee-oji-san!" The bushy-browed male smiled.

"Hello Itsu-kun! Look at how big you're getting!" The boy squealed with laughter as Lee spun him around. Hiashi sent Hinata a cryptic look and she nodded.

"Sweetie, why don't you go get your new shuriken to show to Lee-oji-san? He can look at them while we have tea and sweet buns." The boy cheered and ran off as Hinata escorted Lee inside. She sent Neji a look before closing the door behind her. Neji sat across from his uncle, feeling a little uncomfortable. Usually when he went to see Hiashi, Lee was with him. It had been several years since he had talked to the man face-to-face, alone. Hiashi seemed to sense this and began talking.

"Itsu's fifth birthday is tomorrow."

"I know. Kiba-san was kind enough to prepare everything for Hinata-sama and Itsu-san. He really does want to make up for the fact that Hinata-sama could not be married to the father of her child."

"Yes, but he also does it to show Itsu that just because he's married to Shino, doesn't mean that he doesn't love him and Hinata." Neji nodded and shifted uncomfortably. The concentration of the conversation was children, which Neji could not have.

"Oji-san, I don't mean to accuse you of anything, but are you disappointed that I married Lee-kun?" The man looked taken aback.

"Not at all, Neji! I'm quite happy that you managed to break the tradition of marrying inside the clan. I'm also happy that Hinata was able to bear a child that was not completely Hyuuga. It's a sign of change for the better." Neji couldn't help it. He blurted out what was running across his mind.

"Then why did you start talking about what you know I'm already aware of?" The man chuckled and began forming jutsu seals.

"Did you know, several centuries ago, the Hyuuga family was over ninety percent male?"

"No, I didn't."

"Women with the right bloodline limit were scarce. So the men of the Hyuuga clan had to find alternative means to carry on the clan, while still keeping the blood relatively pure. How do you suppose we did that?"

"Uh…" Apparently, Hiashi had finished. He formed the last seal and reached forward, touching Neji briefly on the nose. The mark that was still branded on his forehead tickled for a second or two before settling. Neji blinked in surprise and touched his forehead tentatively while his uncle stood.

"That's all I wanted to talk to you about. Come; let's go get some of Hinata's sweet buns before Itsu steals them all. That boy eats more than his father." As Hiashi walked inside, Neji sat frozen on porch. After a few seconds, Lee came out and knelt next to him.

"Neji-koi?"

"…I think my uncle just nose-beeped me."

**I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME BECAUSE I AM NOTHING MORE THAN A LINE**

"…We have to get up."

"Nn." Neji chuckled and shifted so that he was between Lee's legs, lying on his stomach.

"Don't want to get up, do you?" Smiling, Lee shook his head. Still grinning, Neji lazily danced two fingers up Lee's bare chest, reaching his chin.

"But if we don't get up, we won't make it to Itsu-chan's birthday party. And that would crush him." Lee crossed his eyes to watch Neji's fingers dance up his nose and to his forehead where they stopped and played with a piece of his hair.

"Mm. That it would."

"So. We have to get up." Sticking his tongue out, the bushy-browed male grinned as Neji gently licked it.

"All right. But you owe me." Sitting up, Neji grinned seductively and traced a finger along his chest, weaving over his abs and down to his stomach.

"Hmm…I'll think of something." As the two dressed, Lee tried to figure out what had been so different last night. The sex was great, of course, but it was just…better, for some reason. Shrugging it off, the two left for the home of the Hyuuga clan. Naruto met up with them, dragging a reluctant Sasuke and Gaara behind him.

"_Why_ do I have to go?"

"I told you! Hinata-chan is _our_ friend and _we_ should be there for her son's birthday! Good morning Neji and Lee!"

"Good morning Naruto. Gaara and Sasuke are reluctant to come, I take it." Happily, Naruto fell instep beside Neji, still holding onto his two companions.

"They don't have a choice. If they don't come, they'll have to fight over who gets to sleep on the sofa because they won't be sleeping with me." Both males snapped up and caught up to Naruto so that they weren't being dragged.

"Wonderful day for a birthday party." The blonde winked at Neji, mouthing the word 'easy'. The group of five headed for Hinata's house, chatting to each other. Actually, Naruto, Neji and Lee did the chatting. Gaara and Sasuke stayed silent. As they arrived, they greeted the other guests and placed their gifts among the growing pile. Kiba, holding Itsu on his shoulders, welcomed them in. Hinata kidnapped Neji and Naruto to talk about more feminine things, along with Temari, Tenten, Sakura, Ino and Moegi. Neji missed the grin on his uncle's face.

End of Chapter One

Okay, time to explain things:

Hinata and Kiba are not married. Kiba is married to Shino. Hinata merely asked Kiba to father her child because she trusts him. She's not married to anyone (yet).

'Oji' means uncle in Japanese.

Also, I was too lazy to work out the Gaara's the Kazekage thing, so I just gave it to Kankurou.

I think that's about it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have…reviews. I be love-ed!

**SilverWing129:** Yes. It is like that song. They even kissed in a tree. Well, near one. Anyway YAY A COOKIE! **heart** Thank you!

**Paperclipluver**: Thank you. I'm glad I have so many (more than one) reviewers.

**Dark-Princess-Hikari:** Yes, baby time. But Neji and Lee don't know it yet. **kitty smile** And thank you.

Chapter Two: Nani! Tasan! Ina Houto! (What! Pregnant! No Way!)

(A few weeks after Itsu's birthday…)

Neji frowned at himself in the mirror. He had been feeling sick lately, but he didn't look sick. He turned his head from side to side and stuck out at his tongue for good measure. Nothing seemed wrong with him, other than he had been throwing up a lot. He didn't have a fever, nothing seemed to be wrong with his eating habits, but he had gained a bit of weight over the past week.

_There's no way that's possible. Not with the diet Lee's got us on. It's too healthy! And we work out too much! I'll just take some Ibuprofen or something and talk to Iruka-sensei about it._

Somehow, Iruka had become the unofficial mother of the once genin squads. Even Gaara loved him. So whenever one of them had a problem, Iruka was always told. The Hyuuga felt satisfied with his decision and popped a few Ibuprofens into his mouth, swallowing them. He got dressed, noting with slight dissatisfaction that his stomach was indeed beginning to swell. Lee was still fast asleep, tangled in the blankets.

_No point in getting him up. He'd just worry. I'll leave him a note._

Searching around for a bit, Neji winced as his stomach began to hurt. He waved it off as he found Lee's stash of sticky notes. The bushy-browed ninja had tried to hide his fascination for the pieces of paper with stick. He gave up after Neji kept finding his stashes and writing to him with sticky notes. Of course, he still hid his stashes. But that was just because Neji had fun looking for them and Lee had fun watching him look for them. Neji often did it while wearing nothing but boxers, which pleased the Lee.

_Lee: I've been feeling a little sick and I'm going to go see Iruka-sensei. Don't worry, it's probably nothing. See you when I get home. Love and kisses, your Neji._

Sticking the note to their bedroom door, the Hyuuga left and headed for Iruka's office. It was Saturday and the brown-haired sensei always woke up early to get some work done. Only once had he been late and that was because Kakashi had refused to let go. This led to a bit of cuddling, followed by sex, followed by Naruto and Sasuke dumping _really cold_ water on them. For some reason, Naruto escaped without a scratch or even a stern talking to.

Anyway, back to the original going-ons. Neji reached Iruka's office without any problems, or even meeting up with anyone.

"Iruka-sensei?" The teacher looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Neji-kun! Can I help you?" The brunette nodded and came in, closing the door behind him.

"I've been feeling kind of weird over the past couple weeks and I want to make sure it's nothing serious." Iruka nodded, serious.

"Come sit down and explain to me what you've been feeling." As Neji complied, he began to speak.

"I've been throwing up a lot, mostly in the mornings, but I haven't been eating anything I'm allergic to or anything that doesn't agree with me. I've also been getting weird cravings. On top of all that, I've been gaining weight." The teacher blinked and was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Lift your shirt for a sec?" Neji stood and did as he was told, watching Iruka gently touch his stomach, poking and prodding it a bit. Finally, the older brunette sat back and crossed his arms, nodding.

"Just as I thought." Putting his shirt back down, Neji frowned.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Taking Neji's hands in his, Iruka looked him square in the eye.

"Neji, this is going to sound really weird, but…you're pregnant."

I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME BECAUSE I AM NOTHING MORE THAN A LINE 

Neji opened his eyes slowly, trying to remember what had happened. Iruka looked down at him.

"Neji-kun? Are you okay?"

"Um…what…happened?"

"You fainted from shock."

"From…shock?"

"Of hearing that you're pregnant?" There was silence before Neji spoke, slowly and surely.

"Iruka-sensei? Have you been drinking?" Iruka almost smacked him upside the head.

"No, Neji-kun. I have not been drinking. You're showing all the signs of early pregnancy. I know that sounds illogical, irrational, and-"

"Nose-beep!" There was more silence. Iruka finally finished his sentence.

"Crazy." As the Hyuuga fumed over the 'nose-beep', Iruka tried to figure out what he was talking about. Suddenly, Naruto burst in, pretty much hysterical.

"Iruka-sensei! I think I'm pregnant with Gaara _and_ Sasuke!" There was another bought of silence that was shorter than it's predecessors, due to the fact that Naruto began babbling about Kyuubi, sex, food, cravings, weight gain and so on. He only shut up when Iruka hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"Naruto-kun, it's all right. Calm down. Neji-kun is pregnant too." A fourth bought of silence. Naruto looked around Iruka to stare at the Hyuuga.

"You…are? How?"

"Nose-beep." For some reason, that explained everything. The trio spent another fifteen minutes talking about it (now that Neji was used to the idea, he actually liked it) until Gaara, Sasuke, and Lee sprang in. They looked as though they had run a marathon.

"Naruto! Are you all right?" The blonde blinked in surprise.

"Fine. Why?" Lee sprinted to Neji, landing dramatically in front of him.

"Neji-koi! As soon as I read the note of stickiness, I hastened to your side! I am here for you if comfort is required!" By now, everyone was used to this. Gaara placed his hand on Naruto's forehead.

"You're not sick?"

"No. I'm just pregnant." The fifth bought of silence sprang into the room, did the Macarena on a desk, and ran away streaking as Sasuke spoke.

"W-what?"

"I'm pregnant. So is Neji-kun." The sixth bought of silence came in Egyptian style, discoed for several seconds, shook it's tail, and ran out screaming the Gettysburg address.

"Preg…nant?" And so there was an explanation required.

"Kyuubi's a fox demon and they can get pregnant, even the males, and Neji-kun's uncle magic nose-beep-ed him." There was a _seventh_ bought of silence, though this one didn't last too long.

"O…kay…" Lee suddenly picked Neji up and swung him around.

"Neji-koi! You won't have to be sad anymore!" The Hyuuga laughed as he was swung around. Sasuke sat down and tried to sort it all out while Gaara and Naruto began to decide on a name. Iruka, still a bit confused but happy that Naruto and Neji would be having children, decided to go break the news to Tsunade and the others.

_I wonder how they'll take it?_

I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME BECAUSE I AM JUST A LINE 

"They're WHAT!" Kakashi looked up from Icha Icha Paradise, now interested in the conversation. Kurenai and Asuma, whom had been drinking coffee, stared in shock. Iruka calmly rearranged his hair.

"Pregnant. Naruto-kun and Neji-kun are going to have children." Tsunade flopped back into her seat, suddenly looking very old. She squeezed her eyes shut and counted to ten. Iruka waited patiently.

"…I want proof. Bring them to the hospital. I want to give them a check up."

"As you wish, Hokage-sama. But they are both showing all the signs of a pregnancy in it's earliest stages, and Naruto-kun already explained that the ability to reproduce even though he's male was passed from the Kyuubi to him. And Neji-kun explained that his uncle did…something to him."

"I regret it, but…what did his uncle do?"

"Nose-beep him, I guess." There was a bought of silence (there were certainly a lot) until Gai started up.

"Yosh! This is most _certainly_ the _ultimate_ test of _youth_! Lee and Neji shall overcome it with _no problem_! So shall the trio of love, Gaara, Sasuke and the adorable Naruto-kun!" Asuma sipped his coffee.

"Gai, it's almost eight-thirty in the morning. It's too early to be loud around us. Go spout youthful junk elsewhere."

"Yosh! I shall go congratulate Lee and Neji-kun!" Tsunade grabbed the man before he could sprint out the door and be youthful and what not.

"Hold on there, tiger. Lets not make a big deal out of this. If it turns out they aren't really pregnant, we don't want to make the pain any worse."

"I had them take pregnancy tests. They were positive." The woman was silent for a bit.

"Those things aren't always accu-"

"They took five. Each."

"…Rate." There was yet another bought of silence as Tsunade eyed Iruka. Finally, she released Gai.

"Yeah, go be youthful and what not."

"Yosh!" And out he sprinted. The others filed out, Asuma and Kurenai to go tell their teams and Kakashi and Iruka to go see Naruto and Neji. Ten minutes passed before Tsunade realized something.

"Naruto sees me as his grandmother. If he has a kid, that'll make me a…" Groaning, she flopped onto her desk. Shizune peeked in with a cup of coffee.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"I FEEL OOOOOLD!"

End of Chapter Two

For all you semi-slow or not awake peoples out there, if Naruto has children, it will make Tsunade a great-grandmother.

A/N: I am…tired. But happy. Next chapter: the surprising twist.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I really have nothing to say, actually.

**SilverWing129: **I figured they'd act like that. Thanks for reviewing (again).

**Dark-Princess-Hikari:** I liked that line too. Thanks for the compliment and for reviewing.

**sicily iris:** It is a bit hard to imagine Gaara and Sasuke sharing, but I couldn't decide whom I wanted Naruto to be with, so they can just deal.

Chapter Three: Yare! Naruto ken Neji Sarawareta! (Oh No! Naruto and Neji Kidnapped!)

Several months had passed since Neji and Naruto found out they were pregnant. Life had progressed a bit…strangely. Hiashi had told Neji to be careful about using jutsus (this went for Naruto as well) because it could end up killing the babies. Naruto had freaked out a bit at the news and had refused to come out of his room for a while. Iruka had to act as middleman, due to the fact that Naruto wouldn't talk to anyone else. It was found out that it was because he was afraid of being so defenseless. Gaara's demonic instincts told him to protect his mate from everyone (except Iruka and Sasuke). The Uchiha, feeling a bit overwhelmed with the strange behavior from his demons, camped out at Neji and Lee's house for a bit. He only went back when Naruto and Gaara came to pick him up.

Neji, meanwhile, had also freaked. Fortunately, Lee acted like himself and cheered him up with serenading him constantly. Ino, Sakura and Tenten were overjoyed with the news. Sakura and Ino were actually a bit disturbed at first, but that passed and was replaced with extreme jealousy. They were jealous over the fact that Naruto got to bear Sasuke's (and Gaara's) child while they had never really had a chance. But the jealousy passed when they began to wonder what the child would look like. Temari spazzed.

"IT'S PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!" Kankurou, whom had come as Temari's escort, (read: ran away from his Kazekage duties) readjusted his kitty-eared hood.

"We're ninja. We do lots of stuff that shouldn't be physically possible."

"But it's so WRONG!"

"Yeah, but think about it. Now you'll have a cute little niece or nephew who calls you Auntie Temari."

"And it's not wrong!" Hinata, whom had known all along, congratulated them and gave them each a book on how to handle pregnancy. That's what happened during the months, and this is the present.

Neji woke up curled comfortably against Lee's chest. The taller male was gently stroking his swelling stomach.

"Lee, that's not going to make the baby come out any faster." Lee chuckled and kissed Neji's forehead.

"I know. I just like feeling your skin and to know that our child is just below my fingertips…" Placing a hand on his stomach, Neji smiled.

"Yeah. It's kind of exciting, isn't it?" His answer was a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, someone knocked on the front door. Lee grumbled and got out of bed, dragging on some boxers and trudging to the door. Neji laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the door opening. He couldn't hear what was being said, but he could hear two or three people talking to his husband. After a bit, Lee came back up. He looked worried.

"Lee? What's wrong?"

"A few days ago, someone spotted a member of the Akatsuki gang." Neji watched him get dressed and felt tears sting his eyes.

"You have to go." The bushy-browed male took a deep breath and walked over to his beloved, sitting next to him on the bed.

"They're orders from Tsunade."

"I don't want you to go." Lee sighed and took Neji into his arms, rocking him back and forth.

"I know. I don't want to go either, but I have to. Don't worry, Sasuke-kun and Gaara-sama will be coming with me. I promise we'll all come back." The Hyuuga nodded and they kissed passionately for several seconds before Lee finished getting dressed and left. Neji watched him leave from the front door. He stood there a long time before Naruto, almost as pregnant as Neji, snapped him out of it by leading him back inside.

"Don't worry, Neji-kun. They'll be all right. Ero-sannin will take care of them."

"Eight years and you still call Jiraiya-sama ero-sannin?"

"Someone has to. No one else has the guts." Shaking his head, Neji went to put water on the stove for tea. Naruto sat at the table to keep him company.

"We probably look strange, a couple of males almost nine months pregnant." Neji chuckled.

"Yeah, but we're going to have the prettiest children ever seen in this village, so it'll be worth it."

I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME BECAUSE I AM NOTHING MORE THAN A LINE 

"It's getting pretty late." Neji looked out the window and nodded. They were both getting rather fidgety, waiting for the three males to return.

"Naruto-kun, if you want to stay here tonight, there's a guest room just upstairs." The blonde smiled, worry clawing at his features.

"Yeah…I'd rather not spend the night alone." There was a long bought of silence as they sat together on the couch, each holding a cup of tea. After a bit, Neji began talking just to fill the silence.

"I wish we could use our jutsu. We could try to find some way to check on them." Naruto nodded. There was another bought of silence, broken when someone knocked on the door. Both males exchanged glances before Neji got up to answer. Lee wouldn't knock on the door. Neither would Sasuke or Gaara. He opened the door and looked up a bit to see the face of a man he had never met before.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah. I'm looking for Hyuuga Neji."

"I'm Hyuuga Neji." The man grinned.

"I'm Taro and I'm here to kidnap you." Neji slammed the door shut and locked it.

"This is bad." The window was blown open by a homemade grenade. A cruel, singsong voice entered the house.

"Oh little Hyuuga! Come out come out wherever you are!" Grabbing Naruto's wrist, Neji dragged him to the back door of the house.

"Hurry! We can't fight them!"

"That I noticed!" The back door was flung open and a group of men grabbed them, dragging them forward. Neji tried to cry out for help, but a pad drenched in chloroform covered his mouth. He held his breath and saw Naruto bite the person trying to drug him. The Hyuuga pulled his face away from the pad and bit the person closest to him. He immediately regretted it.

_Ew! Ewewewewewewewewewew_ EW! _That's disgusting! Doesn't this guy ever_ bathe!

"You little shit!" A fist slammed into his cheek, making his eyes water.

"Hey! Knock it off! The boss'll kill us if we hurt these guys!"

"Drug 'em and lets get out of here!" Something horrid smelling was clamped over Neji's nose and mouth. The world spun, turned funky colors, began singing 'Oh Canada' and finally blacked out.

I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME BECAUSE I AM NOTHING MORE THAN A LINE

When Neji came to, his head ached and his limbs felt as though they were bent in ways they weren't supposed to bend. He groaned slightly and tried to figure out where he was. Naruto wasn't too far from him, out cold. The kitsune boy has several bruises adorning his face, probably from the people he had bitten to get free. A voice broke his thoughts and he strained to hear it. He could hear different people.

"Damn this hurts!" (Person #1)

"It's infected, you moron." (Person #2)

"That demon brat! He's so fucking dead!" (Person #1)

"Zinan, you touch that kid and _you'll_ be so fucking dead. We can't get any money for him if he's dead. The guy said he wanted them both _alive_." (Person #3) Neji inwardly snarled as he recognized the third voice. It was that Taro bastard, the probable leader of the band. Person #1 was apparently named Zinan.

"I thought the guy just wanted the kids those two have in them which works how, exactly?" (Person #2) Taro snorted.

"Easy, Kane. They're ninja. Everyone knows ninja are crazy magic people."

"Uh-huh." Zinan, still grumbling about his infected bite (_I hope it kills him._), snorted.

"I knew they were all freaks." Naruto, having just woken up, glanced at Neji and quietly mouthed to him.

'You think we can get out of here?'

'Can't. Our legs are tied.'

'How about we worm our way out of here? They're probably so stupid they won't notice until too late.'

That plan failed even before it could be put into action, due to the fact that Taro came over and grabbed Naruto's hair, lifting him up.

"You should be happy, brat. You infected one of my men and I can't even beat you for it. You too, girly." Naruto growled.

"You should be happy, bastard. The guy I bit killed a bunch of my taste buds. Take my advice, let them bathe once in a while." Taro almost hit him, but one of the others stopped him.

"It's not worth it, boss."

"Be glad Kane was here to save you, brat." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Taro as Kane dragged him off. The man lurched for him.

"Why you little-!"

"Remember the money, Taro-san! The money!"

"Screw the money!"

"The lots of money!"

**I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME BECAUSE I AM JUST A LINE**

Lee winced in pain. He, Sasuke and Gaara had been crouched in the same position for six hours, not moving. All three were in pain, but none of them showed it. The bushy-browed male desperately wished he could move or at least ask his teammates when Jiraiya would be back. The stupid old man had told them he was 'information gathering' and gave them strict orders not to move.

_I want to go back to Neji-koi! I don't want to be here anymore!_

Sasuke stood up.

"That's it! I'm not waiting here any longer! I'm going back to Naruto! If you two want to wait here for six _more_ hours, be my guest!" Gaara stood up as well, stretching his aching legs.

"I agree. The Akatsuki has no doubt already left. There's no point in staying here anymore." Lee stood and winced again.

"Jiraiya-sama can find his way back to Konoha." As one, they took off, back towards Konoha. They had only traveled for a few minutes when Gaara suddenly grabbed them and dragged them backwards. Where Lee and Sasuke's heads had been less than a second ago were two kunai.

"We've got company." Looking down, Lee felt his blood boil when he saw Itachi and Kisame. Sasuke growled.

"Itachi."

"Sasuke." There was a tense silence between the two parties before Gaara spoke.

"What are you doing here." Kisame chuckled a bit.

"We have an appointment with a few mercenaries we hired. They retrieved a couple of…special packages for us." Lee disliked the way he said 'special packages'. It gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"And if we're going to get there in time, then we have to kill you."

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I…still have nothing to say. Just that this is probably going up late because of school and World of Warcraft-ing.

**Dark-Princess-Hikari: **No, Neji's baby is not going to have Lee's eyebrows. I sketched them out and I couldn't make the eyebrows (or the eyes) work. And yes, me and the magical monkey of mysticism know exactly what's going to happen**. rubs hands together gleefully**

**SilverWing129**: Ku ku ku ku ku! Naughty person indeed! I feel especially malevolent! But don't worry, they're not going to die. …In this chapter. Ku ku ku ku ku!

Chapter Four: Ato Gyakute! Naruto ken Neji Koishii! (An Unexpected Twist! Naruto and Neji Wanted!)

Neji winced as his stomach began to hurt. He and Naruto were crouched side-by-side in the back of a dingy cart. Their kidnapper, Taro, didn't seem concerned over if they were comfortable or not. Naruto placed his bound hands over Neji's.

"Neji-san?"

"I'm fine. But this position isn't good for the baby." Scooting forward, Naruto placed his hands over Neji's rounded stomach and frowned.

"It's moving an awful lot. Are you…" Naruto's eyes bugged out.

"Uh…this isn't good." Neji gritted his teeth and hissed.

"What."

"I think your water's about to break." The Hyuuga thought back to the book Hinata had given them.

"Yay."

"Hey, shut it you freaks!" Naruto was about to snap at Zinan, whom had spoken, when the cart suddenly stopped. Taro's voice could clearly be heard from the front of the tiny caravan.

"And who the Hell are you?"

"We're here to take the packages…yeah." Neji could practically see the smile on Taro's face.

"You got the money?"

"Yeah." Both Konoha nin could actually _see_ the sleaze coming off the bandit leader.

"About that. The money we agreed on, it's not really enough."

"Not enough?"

"Yeah. You see my pal here, Zinan, he's got a pretty nasty infection. And medicine ain't cheap, ya' know. The money we agreed on…it _might_ buy enough, but probably not. I don't want him to up and die." There was a sound that closely resembled the sound of someone being decapitated. Zinan's head rolled by. Neji and Naruto made a face.

"What the-?!"

"There. Now you don't have to worry about him…yeah."

"You bastards!" The bandits drew their swords and charged. Naruto took Neji's hands and began to sneak out of the cart. They bumped into an oddly familiar chest. Red eyes, the eyes of the Sharingan, looked at them both.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Naruto didn't have too much time to react before Kisame, always close to Itachi, grabbed them both and held them gently under his arms.

"Lets go, Itachi-sama."

"Itachi!" The older Uchiha flinched and glared at the way they'd come.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sasuke, closely followed by Lee and Gaara, sprang into the fray.

"Itachi, you bastard!"

"Sasuke!" The male's eyes went from narrowed in pure hatred to bugging out in shock. Lee wasted no time in shock.

"RELEASE MY NEJI-KOI, YOU YOUTHLESS FOOL!" Neji took a break from cringing in pain to roll his eyes. 'Youthless fool' was the ultimate insult in Lee Language. Itachi motioned for Kisame to leave.

"Take care of the babies, Kisame, or you'll make a nice plate of sushi."

"Yes, Itachi-sama." The shark/man/thing leapt off into the forest as Itachi fended off Sasuke and Lee. Gaara slipped past him and followed the man who had _his_ fox. Neji noticed, as they were being carried away, that the sand on his back was beginning to cover his face, making it look very demonic and frightening. Kisame glanced back, swore colorfully, and began to run faster. Naruto began hurling obscenities all the while trying to bite him.

"Oh be silent, kitsune! Once we pull your child from your stomach, I will dispose of you personally!" That, apparently, was the last straw for Naruto. He had been ignored a good portion of his life: hated, shunned, glared at, talked about behind his back, even physically hurt. He had suffered through the ninja academy, the chuunin exams, Neji's 'You Are a Loser' speech, Sasuke's 'I'm a Traitor and _Still_ Cooler Than Thou' speech, Orochimaru, the Akatsuki gang, and just about everything else. He was _not_ going to stand idly by while his child was taken from him.

In a split second, his eyes went from blue to red and his whiskers darkened.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY!" Claws raked across Kisame's backs, forcing him to let them both go. Naruto grabbed onto a branch and clung to it, hissing and snarling. Gaara caught Neji in a giant, demonic hand created from the sand on his back. He placed Neji on the branch and got ready to help Naruto, but didn't move.

"Gaara, Naruto needs-"

"Space. Unless, of course, you want to go near him." Neji looked over at Naruto. Instead of cute, innocent, happy-go-lucky blue-eyed Naruto, there was a fearsome, snarling, severely pissed off red-eyed Naruto.

"No, I think I'm good."

_The only thing scarier than a demon,_ Neji decided, _is a mother whose baby is in danger._

Kisame flinched as he gingerly fingered the claw marks.

"Careful, Naruto-kun. You don't want to kill your baby." Naruto bared his fangs as nine tails made from his now red chakra twitched angrily behind him. Lunging forward, the fox began to brutally and mercilessly attack the Akatsuki member. Kisame, still under orders to protect the babies, couldn't fight back. Several times he tried to get near Neji, but either Naruto or Gaara forced him back. Kisame finally got a shot in, backhanding Naruto in the face and sending him reeling towards Gaara, who caught him.

"Naruto, you have to stop. What about the baby?" The blonde bared his fangs and snarled, but conceded the fight to Gaara. Kisame seemed fine with this, seeing as how he could (try to) hit the redhead without going against Itachi's orders. Speaking of Itachi, the older Uchiha suddenly appeared between Naruto and Neji.

"Shall we try this again?" As the man picked them both up, Neji looked over his shoulder. Neither Lee nor Sasuke were following him.

"What did you do to Lee?!"

"He won't be bothering us anymore, Neji-kun." Naruto, still in 'Motherly Mode Five' bit Itachi on the shoulder.

"Let me go!" Gaara heard Naruto's tone of voice and whipped around to save them, only to get bashed in the back of the head by Kisame's sword.

"Gaara!" Red eyes flicked from blue to red and back again. The Kyuubi container wasn't sure how to act anymore. He was angry, but scared. Neji helped him by biting Itachi's ear so hard it bled.

"OW!" Itachi nearly dropped Naruto as Neji began pulling back, intent on ripping off the man's ear. He shook his head back and forth like a dog, tearing the ear pretty badly and making Itachi all the more uncomfortable.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" The Hyuuga growled and moved to his nose. _NO ONE_ hurt _his_ Lee and got away with it. Naruto wriggled out of Itachi's grasp and shimmied down the tree to Gaara. The sand nin was laying on the ground, trying to recover from the blow to his head.

"Ow." Kisame tried to pry Neji off of Itachi, whom was trying to make him stop tearing off small and easy to reach limbs, such as he lower lip. Neji was finally pulled off the Uchiha and held wriggling in the air.

"You bastard! You are so dead unless you tell me what you did to Lee!"

"YOSH! HERE I AM, NEJI-HIME!" All eyes turned a very beat up, but seemingly victorious, Rock Lee. He held one of the Akatsuki members under his arm. Beside him stood Sasuke with another one.

"Lee! You're…well, you're alive, at least."

"Yosh! My stunning and limitless _youth_ has once again rescued me from the jaws of _pain_! I will now rescue my beloved Neji-hime!" Neji blinked, as he not only recognized the tone Lee was using, but the word 'hime'.

"Lee, are you…are you _drunk_?!" Lee swayed back and forth and Sasuke sighed.

"Yes." Itachi, nursing a bleeding lip, narrowed his eyes.

"It appears that your beloved is a master of the Drunken Fist, Neji-STOP BITING ME!" Having gotten over his shock, Neji redoubled his assault against Itachi's earlobes. Kisame yanked him back and a good portion of Itachi's ear went with him. Itachi froze and his eyes grew huge.

"Itachi-sama?"

"…Ow." Sasuke threw the Akatsuki member he had been holding to the ground and lunged forward.

"Die, Itachi!" The older Uchiha member recovered quickly enough to block Sasuke's attack. As the two began their own private battle, Kisame began the task of fighting Lee without hurting Neji.

"Lets see how well you do when you're missing your _face!_" Lee, the sake wearing off, was sober enough to be cautious when driving his foot into the shark/man/thing's face. A kunai came from nowhere and embedded itself into his chest.

"Lee!" Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, giving Itachi enough time to drive his knee into his little brother's stomach. The man was about to do more when a giant…tongue came out from the trees and stuck itself to his face. The tongue dragged itself up his face, leaving a long trail of frog slime. The tongue snapped back to its owner, a giant blue frog. Atop it stood Jiraiya (in a heroic-ish pose) and Kakashi (reading Icha Icha Paradise). Over Jiraiya's shoulder was a fairly attractive young girl with long brown hair.

"Yosh! We have finally arrived at the perfect moment to save the day!" Naruto looked like he wanted to hit the man.

"Oi! Ero-sennin! What do you think you're doing, posing like an idiot, when there are people hurt?!" Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Ah, sorry, Naruto-kun! We didn't mean to be so late, but this lovely young girl here was under a spell and required a certain amount of saving." The young girl in question groaned and clutched her head. Itachi, now covered in frog slime, calmly wiped some off his face.

"Your entrance needs work." Neji, a bit angry at being ignored (he's still being held by Kisame), growled.

"GET ON WITH IT! I'M DYING HERE!" He flinched as another wave of pain hit him. At the same time, Lee hit Kisame in the face (again) and began to pound him into submission. As soon as he got the chance, he grabbed Neji and ripped him from Kisame's grasp, placing him on the ground next to Naruto and Gaara.

"Neji-koi, please wait here."

_Oh good, he's not drunk anymore. But…is that good?_

As Lee leapt back into the treetops, Neji clenched his stomach. Gaara, hand over the wound on his head, frowned.

"Neji, are you…"

"I'm fine." Nodding slightly, Gaara leapt back into the fight. Naruto placed a hand on Neji's stomach and frowned.

"Hold on." Neji couldn't even bear to look at the fight. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, trying not to cry. Above them, Kakashi and Sasuke fought Itachi while Jiraiya and Lee teamed up against Kisame. Gaara was able to lend help both ways while keeping the two Sasuke and Lee had knocked out unconscious. In other words, it was a very one-sided fight. Finally, Itachi dragged Kisame away from his opponents.

"It looks like our plans will have to wait." They scooped up their comrades and disappeared. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke before he could chase after his older brother.

"Sasuke, we have other things to worry about. Like Naruto." The Uchiha was by Naruto's side almost as fast as Gaara. Lee landed next to Neji and placed a hand on his stomach.

"Neji-koi?" Through gritted teeth, the Hyuuga hissed.

"Now." Everyone was a bit confused.

"Now…home?" Even though Neji loved Lee, he felt like strangling him.

"_No._ Now _baby_." Lee's eyes bugged out even more than usual.

"N-now?! But…Tsunade…she said…weeks…"

"And baby said _now._ So lets go with what the _baby_ says, _hm?_" Kakashi scooped up the Hyuuga.

"Back to Konoha! Mission done, it was a success!" Naruto grimaced and held his stomach. Gaara frowned in thought, then his eyes widened.

"Naruto, did you just fight through your _contractions?!_" The blonde smiled nervously.

"Not…exactly…" The speed the group ran to Konoha was beyond human standards. Lee ran as fast as was possible for him, which was pretty damn fast. Gaara used his demonic abilities to keep up with Sasuke, whom was going as fast as Lee. Kakashi and Jiraiya ran a bit behind them (Jiraiya still had the girl). They reached Konoha in a matter of minutes. All of them headed straight for the hospital. Gaara made it first and explained everything in record time (3.2 seconds) and the nurses and doctors began their work.

"You all will have to wait outside." This _would_ have outraged Sasuke and Gaara if Naruto, red-eyed and in pain, glared at them.

"Go. _Away._" They patiently waited in the waiting room with Kakashi and Lee. Actually, Lee wasn't patiently waiting at all. He would sit down and, five seconds later, get up and begin pacing. He would do this for ten seconds, then walk out into the hall. He would be gone for seven seconds, then come back and wait by the door. He would do this for ten seconds, then start pacing for another ten seconds, and then sit down again. He repeated this over and over and over until Gaara forced him into a chair and snarled at him, threatening to crush him if he didn't stop fidgeting.

Kakashi wisely decided this wasn't the best time to read Icha Icha Paradise and quietly put it away. Gai, Kankurou, Temari, and Iruka arrived not too long later. Gai almost gave a speech about youth, but Lee told him that he didn't feel like hearing about it and would rather it be _quiet_. Temari and Kankurou attempted to console Gaara, whom stood in a corner, seething. Iruka sat next to Kakashi, biting his nails with anxiety. They waited for six hours before the nurse came out.

"It's done." Three males leapt up and were in front of her, almost physically pummeling her with a million questions.

"Are they all right?"

"What about the babies?"

"Did anything go wrong?"

"Can we see them?"

"Are they hurt?"

"Are they awake?"

"Why'd it take so long?"

"Let us see them!"

"Did they fall asleep?" The poor nurse looked as though she wanted to run out screaming. Iruka shushed the three of them and turned to the woman.

"Are Naruto-kun and Neji-kun all right?" The nurse breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Yes. They're both fine. So are the children."

"May we see them?"

"Yes, but please, only a few at a time. It was very hard on them both. They're very tired. Neji-san's room is there and Naruto-san's room is there." Lee and Gai immediately headed for Neji's room while Sasuke and Gaara made a beeline for Naruto's. As quietly as possible, Lee opened the door and peeked in. Neji sat in bed, propped up against several pillows, holding a little baby in his arms. He was smiling gently at it. The whole scene was so beautiful that Gai made an excuse and ran off to go cry over it. Lee took a deep breath and timidly stepped in.

"N-Neji-koi?" The Hyuuga looked up and smiled happily.

"Lee, come meet our daughter, Hana."

End of Chapter Four

A/N: No, this isn't the last chapter. And I'm thinking of making…wait for it…

_ANOTHER SEQUEL_.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is going to be so late. **cry** Too much schoolwork…

**Dark-Princess-Hikari:** Yup! It's a girl all right. A cute, little baby girl. Named Hana. And you'll find out just what Naruto has. Also, I'm not sure who the girl Jiraiya's dragging around it. I just thought it would be something he would do. She might become important later. **evil cackle**

**SilverWing129:** COOKIES! YUMMY YUMMY COOKIES! **feels loved** Yes! Babies! Cute, lovely little babies. Cute, lovely little all right babies.

CHAPTER TIME!

Chapter Five: Choujou! Za Yukai Ryoukei Ikkatsu Atto Saigo! (Excellent! The Happy Families, All Together At Last!)

"N-Neji-koi?" The Hyuuga looked up and smiled happily.

"Lee, come meet our daughter, Hana." The bushy-browed male walked over to his beloved carefully, his feet not making a sound as they hit the floor. He craned his neck to see over Neji's shoulder, but the Hyuuga handed the girl to him. He felt like a large, clumsy giant holding a tiny porcelain doll. Soft, black almost fur-like hair covered her head and big, lavender eyes peered up at him. The girl reached towards him with tiny fingers, gurgling happily. Lee shifted her to one arm and used the other to tickle her belly. Hana squealed happily and waved her arms. Her bitsy fingers closed around his one and she giggled. The male felt a swell of pride rise in his chest.

"She's…" He tried to find the right words. Actually, he tried to find any words.

"…Perfect." Neji beamed and opened his arms to take her back. As Neji held her, Hana quieted down. She seemed to understand how tired the brunette was.

"Thank you." Neji looked up at his husband, cocking his head in confusion.

"For what, Lee?" Reaching forward, Lee tickled Hana's nose. The girl chirped happily.

"For giving her life. Only you could do it." The Hyuuga smiled and settled back into his pillows, looking down at their daughter.

"You know, in a way, I think I had to. I don't know what's going to happen after this. Maybe something bad, but maybe something good too. All I know is that if given the choice again, I would choose to give her life. Wouldn't you?" Reaching up to stroke the brunette's head, Lee nodded.

"I would. And I'm glad you did. So thank you." Lee leaned down and kissed Neji's forehead. Gai chose that moment to (quietly) burst in with Kakashi and Iruka in tow.

"Lee-kun! (He's not really yelling) You must go see Naruto-kun's adorable children!" Neji, leaning against the pillows, raised an eyebrow.

"Children? As in plural?" Iruka, who looked rather annoyed, pulled his wrist from Gai's grip.

"Yes. Twins. A boy and a girl. You really ought to see how proud Sasuke looks. The boy looks a lot like him." Lee glanced at Neji, who gave a small smile and motioned for the door.

"Go see Naruto. He probably had a worse time than I did. I'll be fine." Reluctantly, Lee kissed Neji's forehead again and went to go see Naruto. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his friend; it was that he didn't want to leave his family. It took Lee a few seconds to realize that Neji and Hana were in fact his family now.

_And what a family._

When he reached Naruto's room, he was a bit surprised to see a nurse looking in nervously.

"They really shouldn't move him like that." Looking in, Lee grinned as he saw Naruto sitting in Sasuke and Gaara's laps while cradling the children. He turned to the nurse and pointed to Sasuke.

"He's the last Uchiha, and the redhead is the Kazekage's little brother. If you want to tell them to move, be my guest." The nurse scurried off to do work. Shaking his head, Lee stepped in and closed the door behind him. The three looked up at him.

"Lee! Is Neji-san all right?" The black haired male smiled.

"He's fine. So is Hana, my daughter." Sasuke grinned.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. I heard you got twins." Beaming with pride, Naruto shifted so Lee could see the children better. He stepped forward and peered at them, smiling as he recognized features in both. Both children were pale-skinned, probably gotten from Gaara and Sasuke. The girl had short, fuzzy red hair while the boy had black hair, tinged ever so slightly with blue. They both had blue-green eyes; the boy's being slightly darker. And both had three whisker marks on each cheek.

"Easy to see who they're related to. What are their names?" Naruto handed the boy to Lee while still holding the girl.

"The boy's Aiji. The girl's Irihi." Aiji seemed the livelier of the two. He grabbed Lee's finger and began to play with it. Irihi seemed perfectly content to just sit in her father's lap, surrounded by men who would fawn over her. Lee tried to picture what she would look like when she was older.

_She'll certainly have enough men to fawn over her then. She has enough now._

I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME BECAUSE I AM NOTHING MORE THAN A LINE 

Seven years had some how come and gone without any problems. Neji and Lee managed to make it through the first stage of parenthood without any scars, mental or physical. Well, except for _The Incident_. _The Incident_ involved Hana, Aiji, Irihi and Itsu, along with five cherry pies, three blueberry pies, and one cake. _The Incident_ will not be explained due to the complete strangeness of it.

In any event, the years passed and all three children (Hana, Irihi and Aiji) made it into the ninja academy. During the seven years, Naruto became Hokage. Hiashi banded together with the blonde to prank the males of Konoha by making Shino, Shikamaru, and Iruka able to bear children. They didn't find this very funny, but the girls found it absolutely hilarious. Tsunade gratefully retired from being Hokage and went to live with Jiraiya and Orochimaru. The latter had given up his plan for world domination and the death of every Konoha resident and instead settled for living with his old comrades. It proved to be just as difficult. He was placed back into Tsunade's good graces by offering her sake and purposefully losing in gambling (she was too drunk to notice). Kabuto, now that he had no maniacal genius bent on world domination to follow, became a medical nin under Kankurou's command.

Actually, what really happened was Tsunade performed a mind-wiping jutsu on them. But that's beside the point. Anyhow, it all finally came together. Since I'm such a nice person, I'm going to write a bit more about the present. At the moment, Hana was hiding behind Neji's legs. The Hyuuga knelt down and hugged her, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"Don't worry, _musume_. Lee and I will be here to pick you up after school. Irihi and Aiji will be here too, don't forget." The girl pouted in a way that made her look like she was about to cry. Neji had built up an immunity to it. Lee had not.

"But mother, what if no one likes me? What if people think I'm…a freak?" Without batting an eyelash, Neji cocked his head.

"And why would they think that?" The girl looked down at her feet and mumbled.

"Because I'm not normal." Lee chuckled and knelt beside Neji and his daughter.

"Normality is merely a state of repetition." Neji paused for a second to stare at his beloved.

"Where do you get this stuff? Is there a book I'm not aware of? Anyway, what your father means, Hana, is what everyone may think is normal is just what a lot of people do or go through. People who are called 'freaks' are just called that because they're different. Just because you have two biological fathers doesn't make you a freak. It makes you special." Feeling a bit better, Hana looked up and smiled.

"Like Irihi and Aiji?"

"Like Irihi and Aiji."

"Speaking of which…"

"Hana-chan!" Hana looked over just as Aiji and Irihi ran up. Aiji looked so much like Sasuke it was a bit creepy. His attitude had taken to Sasuke's in a way. He was fawned over by girls and had a 'Cooler Than Thou' air about him. The only person he wasn't Sasuke-ish around was Irihi, who had managed to get an attitude from all of her fathers. She had a certain amount of spunk and tomboyish-ness to her. She was known for beating up her brother constantly. Behind the two was Naruto, now pregnant with his third child. He smiled when he saw Neji and Lee.

"If it isn't my favorite Hyuuga family." Neji stood and smiled, watching as Irihi dragged Hana off to talk about something or other while Aiji attempted to avoid the girls who were trailing him.

"Hello Naruto. Er, Hokage-sama." The blonde chuckled and waved his hand.

"Forget it. I don't mind it if my friends and family call me by my real name. How are things with you? I've been too busy checking on Orochimaru and Kabuto."

"We're doing quite well. And I can see by your stomach that you have enough free time to bless the world with more of your creations." Naruto chuckled again and watched as Irihi began beating up Aiji for listening on their conversation.

"Suppose so. But once you have one child, or two, as the case is, you just want more."

"Long as it's not twins again."

"Don't even joke about that. One pair of twins was bad enough. Two pairs? It would be too cruel a punishment for the village." They all laughed. Irihi, followed by Hana, ran back to her mother for maternal support.

"Mama! Takai is bothering us!" Hana seemed to have adopted Irihi as her idol and flung herself into Neji's arms in a similar fashion. Takai, Kiba and Shino's son, screeched to a halt in front of the mothers. He sat on the ground and pouted a bit.

"No fair! Your mom's the Hokage! You can't run to him for protection!" Itsu, now twelve, rolled his eyes as he walked over. Held in one arm was Takai's younger brother, Kiyoshi.

"Takai, stop bothering the Hokage-sama and get your butt into school. Dad'll be pissed if you're late for your first day." The Inuzuka boy grumbled. Neji lips twitched into a smile. He could almost see Kiba overlapping the boy. Kiyoshi took after Shino. His red-brown eyes blinked and looked at his brother curiously. Irihi hopped down from her mother's arms and flicked Takai in the forehead.

"And stop chasing Hana-chan and me, you big dummy!"

"Ow!" Aiji had opted to stay a good distance away. The large-ish group made it into the school where Itsu had to leave for practice. He had recently graduated from the academy and had his own team now. Naruto had taken Kiyoshi from him and promised to take care of him until Shino and Kiba got back from a mission he assigned them. Greeting the students at the door were Shikamaru and his son, Kisho.

"Ohayou, Hokage-sama."

"Ohayou, Shikamaru. I didn't know you would be teaching." The jounin shrugged and grinned.

"Yeah, well, neither did I. Kisho, you remember the Hokage-sama." Kisho shrugged, looking as though he'd much rather be asleep. Irihi took Hana's wrist and dragged her into the classroom. Hana waved good-bye to her parents before disappearing inside. Takai said good-bye to Kiyoshi and followed the girls in. Aiji went in, a group of girls following him. Shikamaru watched Irihi beat up a guy trying to sit next to Hana and Aiji avoid his fangirls.

"Dear god, if they're anything like you were, Naruto-kun, this is going to be one Hell of a year."

"Don't worry. Irihi's a bit of a tomboy and Aiji's like Sasuke."

"Wonderful." The four chatted for a bit longer before going their separate ways; Naruto to the Hokage tower, Neji and Lee back home, and Shikamaru into the classroom of DOOM. None of them knew about the figures that were watching.

End

A/N: Time for…ANOTHER SEQUEL. Actually, time for bed. It's half an hour past my bedtime and I have icky school tomorrow. Night all.


End file.
